


that sweet familiarity

by electrostatics



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrostatics/pseuds/electrostatics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Saturday, Momoi and Aomine have a routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that sweet familiarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cureelliott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cureelliott/gifts).



> [cureelliott](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cureelliott) prompted for momoi/aomine for this meme and i chose the prompt "traditions."

It’s a Saturday like any Saturday: Satsuki drags Daiki out of bed to go shopping. The first half of the day, Daiki ends up holding bags and bags of Satsuki's clothes and beauty supplies. Daiki waits outside the fitting rooms, bags surrounding his feet, flipping through the fashion magazines and pretending he's not filing away sweaty, shirtless men dressed in shorts and women in lingerie for his mental masturbation bank.

Satsuki always asks him his opinion about clothes. Never "does this make me look fat?" but "Do you think Tetsu-kun would like this?" and sometimes, "Do you like this, Dai-kun?" The answers are always, "Yeah, yeah," which earns him a slap on the head, followed by Daiki looking seriously at the outfit. Most of the time, Daiki approves--Satsuki has good taste, and anyway, he doesn't care: if Satsuki is happy with her clothes, that's what matters. He doesn't have much to do with it.

The second half of the day is, of course, his turn. Daiki doesn't have a lot of preferences for clothes, but being with Satsuki always makes his wallet itch. He wants more jackets, more jeans, more hoodies. And while Daiki would normally just take the first thing off the rack, Satsuki knows all the latest deals. Daiki doesn't mind; his parents are always telling him he doesn't "spend" enough on himself, but it makes Satsuki happy when she can help him out in some way. 

Anyway, she always gets him the best basketball shoes.

But his favorite part of the day is always after, when she comes over to his house. After Daiki sorts his newest additions into his already very full closet, he and Satsuki go through her newest clothes and she says, "Dai-chan, pick your favorite."

Repetition has shown Daiki which dresses work and which don't. It's always the halter tops he picks. They're easier anyway; Daiki is almost a whole foot taller than Satsuki. These easily slip up through his skinny thighs and to his chest, and even if they hang too short, it's fine. 

"Ah, Dai-chan," Satsuki says, smiling, "you're so pretty."

Daiki grumbles, but when Satsuki takes her clothes off and pulls on one of her new dresses, he lets the facade of masculinity be swept away in favor of Satsuki's hard kisses, her hands pulling him down by his shoulders to close the height difference between them. 

When Daiki starts getting greedy, sliding his tongue in her mouth, Satsuki stops. "Ah ah, Dai-chan." She grins and sits down on the bed, lifting her skirt. "Be patient." 

Daiki rolls his eyes, but he gets down on his knees in front of Satsuki. She carefully lays her skirt over his head as Daiki kisses her thighs.

Sometimes, Satsuki likes it fast and hard, Daiki's face pressed against her clit, his tongue lapping up her come desperately, but most of the time, she likes it slow, Daiki taking his time, his cheeks and chin getting come all over them. He likes it that way best, too, as she strokes his head through her skirt, sighing happily. "Oh, Dai-chan." 

When she comes, it's always quietly, her thighs clamped around him. The heat is almost suffocating, but Satsuki's hands always grab his hair so tightly, Daiki can forgive her. It's nice to feel needed, after all.

Satsuki doesn't like giving blowjobs, so she usually doesn't, but that's fine with Daiki, too. He lies down on the bed next to her, stroking himself, still wearing her dress, and Satsuki lies down next to him and whispers in his ear how cute he looks in a dress, how she'd like to fuck him. The taste of Satsuki on his mouth, the dress hanging onto his body, Satsuki pressed so close against him--it never takes Daiki long to come, biting the pillow to keep from moaning too loudly.

"I'm so sleepy," Satsuki says.

"You always say that," Aomine mumbles.

"Dai-chan is so warm." Satsuki curls into his side. 

"I have to take the dress off," Aomine whines.

"Later, Dai-chan," Satsuki insists. 

"I want to clean my face." He can feel the come drying on his face.

"That's not what Dai-chan said last week," Satsuki says. "And the week before. Plus, didn't you say it's always one of your fantasies to have your face covered in someone's come?" 

"That's unfair." Daiki frowns at her, but she lets him get out of bed to carefully take the dress off, replacing it with a pair of clean boxers and a tank top. "Besides, I meant semen."

Satsuki rolls her eyes. "Hurry up and come to bed," she says. "I want to cuddle."

"Let me touch your breasts," Daiki says, and only narrowly avoids Satsuki's fist. "Those are my crown jewels, Satsuki! I need that! How else will I woo Tetsu and Kagami?" Despite that, he still gets back into the bed, stretching out besides her and making a small curve for her to lie in.

"Tetsu-kun and Kagamin probably aren't even interested in that," Satsuki says. "They're too pure."

Daiki wants to laugh at Tetsu being described as "pure," but instead he yawns and throws an arm over her. 

"Same time next week?" Daiki mumbles.

"I was thinking of getting bikini waxes next week," Satsuki says thoughtfully. 

"What," Daiki manages to say.

"Come on, Dai-chan,” she says. “It’ll make it easier to go down on me! And besides, I heard Riko-chan got a bikini wax there too. Maybe if we match, she’ll like me!”

“Are you sure that’s how that works,” Daiki says.

Satsuki rolls her eyes. “Don't worry. It'll make your penis look bigger for Kagamin and Tetsu-kun! That's what you want, right?"

Daiki sighs. "Fine," he says, "but you're paying."

"Anything to get all that gross hair off your crotch," Satsuki croons sweetly, and Daiki thinks that she's lucky he's still her best friend.

"Besides," Satsuki says, "I heard Kagamin is getting his eyebrows plucked at the salon. Don't you want to spy on him?"

Daiki grins at her.

Well, he thinks, it's not so bad to be the lucky one once in a while.


End file.
